


Silence

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Dialogue, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After entering the medium, Dave starts to develop feelings for his brother and those translate to dreams. And waiting eagerly for him to actually show up proves to be quite the boring task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting here for MONTHS. I literally started this back in January but never really finished it.
> 
> I thought it was good time to work on this, to kind of distract my mind from certain frustrating events.
> 
> Whatevs, let's get a move on.
> 
> This song was heavily inspired by a song by the way. This song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PPC7s2_Qh8

_You never see him again between now and the Rift._ __

Those words kept echoing inside his mind.

Not seeing him again...

That, at first, wasn't a problem. It wasn't like Dave wanted his brother messing up his act. He could very well take care of himself. He was defeating those fiends left and right. They were dropping like flies and he was getting insane amounts of loot from their sorry asses.

And all was well. For a while, at least.

But after a certain amount of time, going back and forth in time, things started to feel off.

Dave would go back to his apartment through one of the many portals that could lead him there just to find things the way he left them. Those monsters swarming around his home and no sign of his brother whatsoever.

Not seeing him again...

Sometimes, Dave would sit around and wait a little. Maybe his brother would show up, eventually.

He never did though. And Dave couldn't afford sitting on his ass for hours on end waiting for that moron to show his face. He had important things to do, places to be, beasts to slay... Sitting around wasn't an option. Not to mention that the unsettling silence in that place when the monsters were gone was too much for him. The chaos outside in that world of lava and fire seemed a lot more inviting than that almost ghostly quietude.

And there were those dreams...

Sure it was more than obvious that his dream self was alive and kicking, and every time he went to sleep he would wake up in Derse, just like Rose. But, sometimes, that didn't happen. Mostly when he dozed off while sitting on his apartment.

Dave couldn't remember details and, to be honest, he didn't want to.

Hot breath trailing his skin, fingers tangled on his hair and those hands wandering all over his body, going lower and lower and being more and more invasive with each passing dream... Those frustrated him and just served to get him more annoyed and angry.

Good thing he had those stupid imps and ogres to vent his rage. Waking up from those dreams and going off to slay some monsters was the best way to take his mind away from that setting.

No words were ever spoken in those dreams either. They were just a sequence of vividly imagined scenarios, which increased in obscenity. Dave didn't know what he was supposed to do about those. Sure he could always stop going to that dinky place and not sleep there anymore, but something always lured him back. Maybe he liked torturing himself with those visions like some sort of crazy masochist.

Was such a thing even supposed to happen? Wasn't it sick and twisted, in the worse of ways, to imagine himself with his brother like that?

In one particular day though, Dave finally decided to call it quits. He wasn’t going to go back to that stupid apartment, to wait for his stupid brother and have those stupid dreams. It was like he was sitting on an all you can eat buffet of stupidity and couldn’t stop stuffing his face.

When all the unpleasant monsters were gone from his apartment - at least for the time being – and after he collected all the grist he could, he was ready to kiss that place goodbye. As soon as he was ready to leave though, he felt something, like a presence nearby.

Dave internally cursed himself for leaving one of those lame monsters alive, and went on to finish the job and finally keep moving on with his quest, or whatever was that he was predestined to do. Things tended to get pretty confused in the Medium, just when he thought he was starting to figure them out. And travelling to the future to ‘rush’ the process didn’t seem like the most sensible idea.

After searching around for a while, he found no imps, nor ogres, nor anything that barely resembled a monster. And those bastards were too dumb to hide themselves that well, so Dave ignored that feeling and decided to get the hell out, before he started having second thoughts.

Then he felt something rest on his shoulder, and out of reflex he attacked whatever was behind him, just to have his sword stopped by another one.

His brother’s.

There was a long, silent pause as Dave just stared in disbelief at that. Not because his brother blocked his imminent attack. That happened far too often. But the fact that his bro was there was certainly not something he was expecting. So much for the Knight of Time…

Narrowing his eyes, Dave glared at his brother from behind his shades and closed his fingers into a fist. And then threw a punch at him.

And that actually connected with the target, and he landed a pretty solid jab on his brother’s cheek.

With his hand shaking slightly, Dave put his sword down, his fingers still gripping on the handle. He wanted to throw an avalanche of insults at his brother. Tell him he was a huge asshole by disappearing without a trace like that. But nothing ever left his mouth. He was so beyond angry at his bro and at himself he couldn’t even say anything.

It was hard enough trying not to break down and cry. But Dave wasn’t going to cry rivers of tears like some little sissy. He just accurately landed a punch on his brother. He should be doing back flips out of happiness and joy.

Still keeping that silence intact, his brother said nothing about that punch. However, he did something in response to it. Something Dave half expected, half wasn’t prepared for.

His older brother leaned forward, placing a hand on Dave's chin to tilt his head up a little, and kissed him.

In fact, it wasn't really a kiss. It was more like his brother's lips were brushing against his. Something so soft but yet so surprisingly satisfying. Dave felt his fingers relax, his sword falling to floor. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, he pulled him closer, their lips now pressed stronger against each other.

When Dave parted his lips slightly to whisper something against his brother's mouth, he was halted by a deep, intense kiss. One that sent his whole body in a state of delightful inebriation, as his brother wrapped one arm around his waist, pushing him to the closest wall.

Sure the kiss was kind of sloppy, on Dave's end. No time to learn how to kiss amazingly well while obliterating monsters and worrying about the fate of humanity and countless time loops. But his brother didn't seem to mind at all. Which was good, or else Dave would have to punch him again.

When he was pressed against the wall, his wrists held by the side of his body, Dave wondered if his brother had the same dreams he did, and if that was the catalyst of his visit. The Rift, whatever it was, was far from happening, but he was there. Dave just hoped that wouldn't create some sort of crazy paradox in the near future.

Probably, that wasn't happening, but Dave could never be too careful about those.

Not that he was really focused on the time and space implications of his brother’s unexpected visit. That kiss was enough distraction. Not to mention his brother’s body pressed against his. That irradiating heat made him feel pretty comfortable.

The kiss was broken and Dave was about to protest about it. He was pretty sure he was finally getting the hang of it. But he really didn’t say anything once his brother’s lips touched his neck, brushing against it, followed by a tentative suck.

That was… going a little bit faster than Dave anticipated.

Moving his hands forward to push his brother away, he was a little bit surprised that was effective and that he did step back, only looking at him, but still holding on to his wrists.

What was he supposed to say on a moment like that anyway? Those visions of his never hinted at anything that could be said. He was just throw in the middle of that turmoil of emotions and was supposed to accept them as they came. And, well, since it was all just a dream, he could just go with the flow, as that wouldn’t affect things at all.

But things got a little bit too real for him to handle. And he was slowly losing his famed ‘cool’. That wasn’t right.

As Dave thought of what to say, his brother let go off one of his wrists and took off his own sunglasses, discarding them aside on the floor. It was weird seeing his brother without those. At some point, Dave thought that maybe his bro had no eyes behind those. But he did. And they were staring at him intently.

In a gesture of sympathy – or something around those lines, because Dave surely was lost at that point – he took off his own shades and put them down somewhere on the floor as well. Now that just made things even weirder. Totally the opposite of what he was aiming for. He kind of wanted to quickly retrieve his shades from the floor, but he knew that wasn’t happening. His bro wouldn’t let him.

For a moment, Dave's gaze drifted away. He couldn't look at those eyes staring at him like that. But when he felt the weight of his brother's hands on his shoulders, Dave looked at him again. And suddenly couldn't look away. Even if he wanted to.

A short kiss was placed on Dave's lips and fingers traced his jawline. That slower approach was pretty good. Having his wrists free also made him feel more at ease, and he could feel his shoulders relaxing slightly and his eyes getting somewhat lost on that enthralling gaze... It was quite the feeling. And it was almost as good as what he felt during those dreams. Sure it lacked the intensity of those, but it was still great.

When Dave finally realized that his brother was looking at him as if asking if he could go on, he just silently nodded, watching his bro crack the subtlest of smiles before going for his neck again. There was a tentative bite on Dave's neck and he inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip right after. He wasn't going to interrupt his brother again though. That was slightly overwhelming, but he had to stand it. He just gave him the 'green light' to do it.

After that bite, a kiss followed right after, accompanied by a lick. Dave felt one of his brother's hands slide from his shoulder to his chest, softly pressing him against the wall. It was both familiar and strangely foreign to feel those things. Dave blamed it on those damned dreams.

It still bothered him how his brother was aware of those though. It seemed like he had gone there solely with the aim of fulfilling those. How could he know? Did their connection go that far? To the point where him and his brother shared the same dreams? If that was the case, his brother sure took his sweet time to drop by and do something about it.

But at least he showed up. He probably did it at the right time too. Like he always did, the bastard. Dave sworn that one day he was going to outsmart his brother, no matter what. But that wasn't the day to do that. There was no place for neither of them to be smartasses in that situation. It all came down to, pretty much, raw emotion.

Dave soon felt the buttons of his suit being unbuttoned and a shiver ran down his spine, both out of anticipation and out of utter fear. Admittedly, he was scared stiff of what was about to take place. Hell, if he could he would pull away again, make up some excuse and then run off to do whatever he needed to do next, even if his mind wasn't set to it. But he figured he delayed things too much already, so everything needed to be settled at that moment, or they would never be. For some reason he felt that another shot at that would be impossible.

Allowing for his suit to be unbuttoned and discarded to the side, he soon felt knuckles brushing against his torso, fingers working on removing his shirt. Dave only silently nodded at all that, hot lips still upon his neck, kissing and sucking on it with a kind of voracity that wasn't desperate, but it wasn't dragging either. It was just right.

And when his shirt slid down his arms, he was suddenly pinned to the floor, hot-red eyes staring down at his own, the sound of panting getting clearer and clearer. That was new. He didn't remember any dream where that intense staring took place. Mostly because most of his visions just cut to the chase and didn't give him the bigger picture. Shame on them for hiding that from him.

Lips crashed against his neck again, and then moved to his collarbone. And then to his chest. A few tentative licks on one of his nipples made his whole body shudder. He was really not prepared for that. All that foreplay was both agonizing and amazing, as a part of him wanted his brother to hurry the fuck up, while the other was hoping that whole foreplay would last forever.

Groaning almost too quietly, considering the insane wave of feelings all over his body and inside his mind, Dave finally allowed his hands to move. He almost forgot about them amid all that. While the fingers on one of his hands were too busy gripping on the carpet under his body, his other hand moved to his brother’s head, grabbing on to his hair, not too strongly, but enough for Dave to be sure that he was there and that he wouldn’t disappear.

And only at this point Dave realized just how much his groin was burning with want and how hard he was getting at such a short amount of time. He would really appreciate if Bro would stop giving attention to his chest and just move lower. The anxiety of what would unfold was too much, and was making all his nerves tingle.

Almost as if Bro could read his mind, his lips started to go lower, ever so slowly. Dave just licked and bit his lips as he felt that hot breath snake down his chest and reach his belly. He really couldn’t pull his brother away anymore. That was clearly the point of no return. And he still wasn’t sure if it was OK to cross that line or not, as much as he wanted that.

There was a lick on his bellybutton that sent shivers all over his body, as he felt the button on his trousers getting undone and the zipper being pulled down. Dave gasped almost silently at that partial release. When his brother’s fingers tugged at the waistband of his underwear, Dave could swear that all his nerves responded to at instantly. But of course that was ridiculous, right? Nerves couldn’t do that…

Right?

While the hot breathing against his stomach continued, Dave felt his underwear finally being pulled down a little, enough to get part of his erection out of that cotton prison. And when fingers got wrapped around it, he finally realized that, yes. Nerves were supposed to do that all along. Because he couldn't focus on anything but those fingers moving up and down and those almost too-hot kisses around his navel.

Pulling on his brother’s hair, Dave stifled a groan. Even at that point, a part of him still wanted to be defiant against his brother. Show him that he had the upper hand, somehow. Even if it was clear that he didn’t. It was probably a family problem.

There was a moment when it became pointless to hold back though. It wasn’t like it was incredibly obvious Dave had ‘lost’ that match. As if there was any doubt. It sucked how he couldn’t beat his brother.

But one day…

For the time being, he was just going to indulge on that marvelous sensation. One he only had experienced through dreams until now. And that certainly beat the dreams. By a mile, at least.

When those fingers stopped moving and left his erection, he almost felt like shouting at his brother. He couldn’t just leave that unfinished. It wasn’t like him to do things half-assedly. But then he was on top of him again, kissing him, while undoing his belt and discarding it somewhere along with his cap and his shirt.

A distant and faint tint of guilt was still present in Dave’s mind though. That had to be the most unnatural thing, right? To be attracted to his brother in such a way, to allow him to do those things… He didn’t even know what gave birth to those dreams and visions. Dave never felt like that towards him before moving into the medium. And as far as he was concerned, he was still the same. With kick-ass time bending powers, yes, but the same nevertheless. Just what happened to him?

Not that Dave was in any condition to think about any of that. With his brother's half naked body pressed against his it was hard to think of the psychological implications of that situation. Damn, Rose would have a field day if she ever knew about that.

The sound of another zipper being opened finally reached Dave's ears, and he could swear that, for a second, he froze in place unsure of what to do, even if that scene has been played on his dreams countless times. But when Bro’s lips pressed against his again, he could feel his body relax slightly. Damn, it really shouldn’t be so easy for his brother to influence him like that.  
  
Dave wasn’t sure when his brother pulled down his own pants and underwear, because he was too distracted by that simple kiss. He only did so when he felt Bro’s half-rigid cock rub against his erection, which made Dave moan against his mouth, moving his lips away from his brother to groan and sigh freely, eyes half-opened as he moved both hands to rest them on his brother’s back. All the while, he almost involuntarily wrapped his legs around Bro’s body, trying to bring him closer to his body, if that was even possible.

Bro’s movements started at a slow pace, but they got faster and more intense a lot quicker than Dave anticipated, and soon, his vision was going slightly blurry, and all his senses were being drowned by all those new and overwhelming feelings invading his mind. Dave allowed himself to mutter a few swear words under his breath, interlaid with progressively louder moans.  
  
Their hips grinding against each other like that, it was too much. Now reality was beating the dreams by a quadrillion miles or some other imaginary number that made no sense. What mattered was that, if Dave knew that was going to be that good, he would have hunt down his brother like a dog.

There were some whispery words inside Dave's ear, but he really couldn’t even begin to understand what they meant. He didn’t even want to understand anything. He just wanted to feel. All the things happening in the Medium were all about understanding. He had it with that. For once he wanted his feelings to take over and his mind had no place in there.

Sweating from every pore, he had no idea something that simple could be so exhilarating. They couldn’t even consider that as sex, could they? It was just… some sort of mutual masturbation. One that felt amazingly good, but Dave was pretty sure that didn’t qualify as honest to God sex.

And if that was the case, Dave didn’t even want to imagine what the real deal felt like. He was pretty sure he would be hearing angel’s trumpets or some shit like that if he ever reached that. Heck, if he paid attention he bet he already could hear them singing not too far.

Dave’s nails scratched his brother’s back even stronger, his whole body twitching and trembling in ways he never felt that were possible. And as much as he wanted that to last forever, he knew he was so very close to the edge, it was a feat how he was holding back up to that point.

After a couple of sharp breaths, Dave let out a somewhat choked moan, his toes curling as he wrapped his legs even tighter around his brother's waist. It was such an amazing, heavenly feeling. After fighting against countless monsters, bending the laws of time and dealing with all that end of the world crap, whatever he was feeling at that moment, was amplified by thousands. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to feel that happy and fulfilled in a while, so he sure as hell was going to make that count. Something that he could look back and remember, and still feel goosebumbs when remembering it.

He couldn't hold back any longer though.

His final release was followed by a short, stifled cry, both his eyes shutting tighter, just to snap open right after. Dave could feel his fingers getting gradually weaker, grasping less and less at his brother's back. He was positively and absolutely dazed by all that. It still felt like his body was burning, but he knew it wouldn't take long to for things to settle down.

Amid his daze, Dave didn't even notice when nor how his brother reached his own climax. He thought it was a little bit inconsiderate of him not to pay the proper attention to that. After all, his brother did come all the way down there to do this for him, right?

Still, he didn't look disappointed. He never did, now that Dave thought about it. Especially with things that involved him.

Dave watched his brother move away from him without a single word, but with a smile on his lips, and only at that point it downed on him just how his brother’s cheeks were tainted red, how sweaty and spent he really looked, and how his breathing was uneven. He never expected to see his brother like that and that vision would most certainly turn him on, if he wasn’t so worn out himself.

He watched his brother lean forward to plant a kiss on his forehead and one on his lips, before quietly moving away again, pulling up his briefs and pants, and picking up his shirt from the floor to put it on again. Dave didn’t do nor said anything. He just watched his brother, lips partially opened as he was still trying to catch his breath.

With another brief kiss, now on Dave’s cheek, Bro got his hat and shades, putting them on before picking up his sword and getting up. As he walked away, Dave thought if he should say something. Call out his brother, tell him he was going to go with him. Maybe tell him that whole scene was fantastic. Something. Anything.

But absolutely nothing came out of his mouth. He just watched his brother walk away, as he laid there half naked and messy.

He was sure to give his brother a piece of his mind whenever they met again.

Although, there was this weird feeling on the back of mind. Something that told Dave that he wouldn’t get the chance to confront him in such a way.

He could only hope he was wrong.


End file.
